Weasley Wizard Weezes
by dragonfly-child
Summary: Fred and George, at age 25, have left their home sweet home and are persuing their dream of making a joke shop. Experience their social life and how hard it really is to run a store.


HEY! I was thinking about starting this story about Fred, George, and Lee's business along with their social life with their family and friends. It all came into my head when I was walking on the beach...alone...and I saw these horse hoof prints in the sand and POOF! The idea sprung into my head...don't ask how just read the story  
  
Disclaimer: Would I be here if I were JK Rowling? Didn't think so  
  
Weasley Wizard Weezes  
  
Chapter 1: Making Our Dream Come True!  
  
"Bye Mum." Fred and George Weasley said in unison, both with suitcases in their hands, as they booth stood by their mother who was reading 'Witch Weekly' at the kitchen table.  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked up from her magazine, placing it carefully on the table, but still in her hands. "So you're finally leaving, after 8 years of leaving Hogwarts, your finally?" she asked plainly looking up at her twin sons. And they nodded with wide grins on their faces. "Where off to?"  
  
"To acquire our life-ling dream!" gleamed Fred proudly still grinning at his mother.  
  
"I'm hoping your dream is better then running a joke shop." Mrs. Weasley said picking up the magazine again and pretending to read it, when really still listening to her sons.  
  
"Tsk tsk mother!" George said shaking his head. "You've known us for 25 years! Surly you would understand that we were made to start a joke shop!"  
  
"Here mum, look at our business card!" Fred said shoving a small tiny card in front of her face. The card read:  
  
Weasley Wizard Weezes  
  
Located in Hogsmead  
  
Open from 10AM-7PM  
  
Run by Fred and George Wealsey and Lee Jordan  
  
(in very very very tiny print) There is tax on items you midgets! Mwahaha!  
  
Mrs. Weasley read the card twice, disagreeing with the short comment after the tax commentary on the bottom. (Obviously Mrs. Weasley can still read tiny print!)  
  
"Well," sighed the twin's mum, "go have fun." She said looking back at her magazine and when Fred and George thought their mother was caught up in the story she was reading in Witch Weekly, the two nodded at each other, and headed for the door. And right before George could reach for the handle, Mrs. Weasley burst in loud tears.  
  
"YOU'RE ALL LEAVING ME!" She sobbed hiding her head in her arms.  
  
"I was wondering when she was going to say this." Fred whispered to his brother.  
  
"Yeah." Chuckled George.  
  
"ALL OF YOU ARE JUST GOING TO LEAVE MY HERE WITH YOUR FATHER TO ROT AND GROW OLD!" their mum bawled. "SOON, I'M GOING TO LOOSE MY HAIR, LOOSE MY BLADDER CONTROL, AND LOOSE MY MIND!" Mrs. Weasley was now using Witch Weekly as a tissue. "RON GOT MARRIED TO HERMIONE A YEAR AND TWO MONTHS AGO, HARRY AND GINNY GOT MARRIED 5 MONTHS AND 4 DAYS AGO, CHARLIE TO THAT GIRL HE MET IN IRELAND TWO YEARS AND 7 MONTHS AGO, BILL IS STILL IN EGYPT, AND THAT PENELOPE GIRL PROPOSED TO PERCY LAST MONTH AND HE STILL HATES US!" Shrieked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Boy she's damn good, knows all the dates!" George said snapping his fingers. Fred was giggling at the fact that Percy was proposed to.  
  
After the twins waited a few moments and watched their mother sob a bit more, blow her noes into her magazine a bit more and cry hysterically, her wails died down to whimpers and her face was drying.  
  
"Bye Mum." Fred said, bowing over and kissing his mum on the head.  
  
"Take care of dad." George added kissing her on the cheek. Mrs. Weasley nodded silently as she dabbed her eyes with the back of her hand.  
  
So the twins exited the house and started walking.  
  
"Hey George?"  
  
"Yesh Freddy?"  
  
"Why didn't we use the Floo powder at mums to get to our shop.?"  
  
"I dunno...LET'S ANNOY RON AND USE HIS FIREPLACE!"  
  
"OK!"  
  
So the two pranced across town with their bags to Ron and Hermione's home with the bright October sun shining down on them.  
  
* * *  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"'MIONE WILL YOU PLEASE ANSWER THE DOOR?!" Ron called upstairs from the living room as he was sitting on the sofa reading a Quidditch book about the Chudley Cannons.  
  
No response.  
  
"'MIONE!" he called a bit louder not looking up from his book.  
  
Still no response.  
  
"Fine." Ron muttered angrily throwing the book down on the coffee table besides him and getting up. He walked to the entrance hall when he heard: KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK CRASH BOOM! Ron jumped when the 'crash boom' noise was made and he quickly unlocked and opened the door.  
  
There standing at the doorstep was George with a suitcase by his feet.  
  
"Fred just used a spell to try and blast open your door, unfortunately you have the counter curse all around your house and...he got blasted into the road." George said sighing, picking up the suitcase and walking into Ron's house before he could even say anything. Of course, Ron was used to this by now, because knowing who Fred and George were, they needed no invitation of any sort.  
  
"Well that's because I love my wife and I want a lot of protection around my house." Ron said matter-of-factly leaving the door open for Fred who was apologizing to muggles who stopped their cars because of him.  
  
"Oh absolutely Ron, I understand you completely." George said. "Speaking of your wife, where is she?" asked George who was now looking around the room at the pictures on the walls and the trinkets on the shelves.  
  
"Er...I dunno." Said Ron eyeing George suspiciously. "She must be around- GEORGE DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Screamed Ron running over to George who had just picked up a ornament that was box shaped, emerald and very heavy. Ron quickly snatched it out of his brother's hands and carefully placed it back on the shelf.  
  
"What is it that makes it so valuable?" George asked grinning.  
  
"My mojo!" Ron snapped. George burst out into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"No...Hermione said it's a piece of a black hole...but I don't believe her." Ron said.  
  
Just then Fred ran into the house with his tote bag in his hand, slammed the door behind him and closed the latch on the lock. He did this all very abruptly.  
  
"Shit! The muggles all came out of their-their-their, um, Ron what's the word?" Fred panted gasping for air.  
  
"Cars?" Ron asked confusingly.  
  
"Yeah! And they tried to like, kill me or something!" gasped Fred still catching his breath.  
  
Ron laughed. "Once Hermione got really mad at me, and she pushed me into the street. It wasn't very cheerful because a giant car almost crashed into me and then all these other cars crashed into that car, and it was just horrible!"  
  
Suddenly Hermione's voice came from upstairs. "RONNIKINS!" She squealed loudly with excitement. Fred and George sniggered at Ron's nickname.  
  
"WHAT DEAR?!" Ron called back to his wife rolling his eyes at the ceiling. Fred and George looked up at the ceiling too, as if they were looking at a bug up there or something. Or maybe they were just stupid and thought Ron was looking at something.  
  
A patter of footsteps came from above the 3 Weasley brothers, across the room and then Hermione appeared prancing down the stairs and then she skipped strait into Ron's arms. Ron made a small 'oof' noise when he caught her. Hermione leaned back into his arms so that Ron was supporting her one hundred percent.  
  
"RONNIKINS! WE ARE GOING TO-" she started but she leaned her head back so she was looking upside down behind her at Fred and George, when she noticed the two who were grinning down at her, she stopped screeching and her smile disappeared from her face.  
  
"Oh-" She said her smile appearing just a tiny bit and not as enthusiastically as she was screaming before. "Hello." She was still leaning in Ron's arms and she was still looking upside down.  
  
"Ciao Hermione!" Fred smirked.  
  
"Ahola amigos." George said.  
  
"Um...your mixing Hawaiian with Spanish?" Ron asked. Hermione just blinked at the two, and brought her head forward so she was facing Ron now.  
  
"So, anyways, back to what I was saying, WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY RONNI!" Shrieked Hermione happily.  
  
BANG  
  
Ron's arms went weak and he let go of Hermione and she fell on the floor.  
  
"Well if you keep that up, Ron, there's going to be no baby." Chucked Fred to Ron who was standing frozen, with his mouth open, staring into space.  
  
"RON!" Hermione screamed angrily picking herself up and slapping Ron in the face lightly. He didn't do anything, just stood their standing motionless. "Ron?" She asked in a more concerned voice. "A-are you...OK?" Fred and George snickered quietly to themselves, Hermione ignored them.  
  
"B-B-Baby?" Ron choked as he pointed to Hermione's stomach.  
  
"Yes Ronni." Hermione said as if Ron was a child.  
  
Then Ron pointed to himself. "Daddy?"  
  
"Yes." Nodded Hermione still saying it if Ron was a small boy.  
  
"Look," George said. "I'd hate to break this beautiful moment but can we use your fire place?"  
  
"Why don't you apperate?" Hermione asked not really paying attention to them but trying to wake Ron up from La La Land.  
  
"Why didn't we think of that!" laughed Fred.  
  
"Oh well! It was good we came her anyway, good news that we'll tell Lee when he comes tomorrow!" George said.  
  
"We'll come over Saturday night for a party." Hermione added just before the twins disappeared with a 'pop' making Ron actually jump a little, which was a little relief to Hermione knowing that Ron was beginning to move again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
So....how did you like it? HMMMM HMMMMM?! Leave a review everyone!  
  
When my friend read this story she said, "HALEY, WHERE'S HARRY AND GINNY!" But I told her not to fear! Ginny and Harry will be appearing in the next chappie!  
  
My friends comments  
  
Anne (foreveranelf)- Yes, Ron is a daddy...or a daddy to be, you see, Hermione didn't really have this baby yet...  
  
Bethany- Hee Hee, Hermione and Ron are my favorestest ship ever! ^_^ Don't worry Harry and Ginny will come! 


End file.
